


Teenage Dirtbag (Lirry-Punk!Harry)

by larryisloveokay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, High School, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punk Harry, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Liam, Tattoos, Taunting, Tongue Piercings, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryisloveokay/pseuds/larryisloveokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is forced to become Harry's History tutor. Harry is the Punk guy that everyone talks about and Liam doesn't know how he's going to get through this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dirtbag (Lirry-Punk!Harry)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally short but since my internet decided it wanted to be stupid for like two weeks, it allowed me to go back and look at it and I made it a whole lot longer. I’m actually in love with this haha and the sex…..YEAHHHHH I should definitely become a dominatrix because DAMNNN it is hottt lol. This was so fun I can’t even! Hahaha J Enjoy . I kind of left it opened ended so if I get good feedback I might add another thing to it or turn this into a wip xx

“I’ve warned you three times Mr. Styles but you didn’t listen. You’re failing my class. This isn’t an option. You will have a tutor.” Harry rolled his eyes before slamming his hands on the desk in front of him causing the teacher to jump a bit. “Look man I don’t need a fucking tutor. You get paid regardless if I come to class or not. Maybe if you made the shit a bit more interesting I wouldn’t skip so much.” The teacher gritted his teeth as Harry smirked at him and was about to bark back before he heard a knock at the door. The teacher glared at Harry and leaned back as the door opened slowly.

“U-um Mr. Cowell? You wanted to see me?” Liam ducked his head in and glanced over at Harry then back at the teacher. “I can come back.” Mr. Cowell waved him in. “No no, come in Liam, please. This involves you as well.” Liam looked back at Harry who was staring at him. He let his eyes travel down to the curly haired boy’s arms which were covered in tattoos for a brief second before taking a big gulp. He nodded then walked into the classroom, closing the door behind.

Harry watched the boy walk in. He had shaggy hair that ended just below his ears and the most innocent face Harry had ever seen. He’d seem him around campus before. He was cute. Not really Harry’s usual type, but cute. He smirked as he watched the boy come closer to him and his teacher. His thoughts were cut off when he heard Mr. Cowell’s voice again.

“This is Liam, he will be your tutor.” Harry’s face whipped toward the man. “WHAT? I told you I don’t need a fucking tutor man! What didn’t you understand about that?” He looked over to Liam who had just as shocked of face as he did. “Um, s-sir are you sure you want me to tutor him?” Liam had seen Harry around campus before. They were in the same grade but Harry seemed to have the reputation of being a major hard arse. The tattoos, his attitude, and not to mention his extensive sexual history were all people seemed to talk about these days.

Mr. Cowell pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at Harry. “Harry, I have had it up to here with you alright? You WILL have a tutor or you will be expelled. And considering you’re supposed to be graduating next semester, I don’t think you want that. And to be honest, I really don’t want to see your face another year.” Harry glared at him and Liam looked down at the floor biting his lip. Mr. Cowell calmed his voice before speaking to the other lad. “Liam.” He looked up worriedly. “I chose you because I know how capable and responsible you are. I know you can help Mr. Styles get to where he needs to be. Now, if you don’t feel comfortable; I can ask somebody else but I do believe you’re the best fit.”

Liam bit his lip again. He looked over at Harry who was staring at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world then looked back at Mr. Cowell who was looking at him expectantly. “O-okay. Sure. I’ll do it.” Harry pulled his eyes toward the boy, giving him a shocked gaze before both boys stared at their teacher. He clapped his hands together in appreciation. “Great! You will meet after school wherever you please, three times a week. And Styles, if you miss one more of my classes, you will regret it.” Harry scoffed before grabbing his book bag. He put it over his shoulder before giving the teacher another glare. He made eye contact with Liam and saw the fear in the other boy’s eyes. He smirked as he spoke. “I’ll see you around then.” And with that he walked out the door leaving Liam and Mr. Cowell alone. “He’s going to kill me,” Liam said lowly. The other man laughed. “He won’t kill you, but I should warn you; he is a bit difficult at times. If you ever, and I mean ever feel uncomfortable just let me know and I will handle it.” Liam gulped as he shook his head. “Okay.”

__________________________________________________________

Liam opened his locker to grab his Maths books when he heard laughing from across the hall. He leaned his head back a bit and saw Harry, Louis, Zayn and Niall; the boy’s everyone loved and hated at the same time. It had been two days since Mr. Cowell had called him to his classroom and he and Harry still hadn’t gotten together. He knew he needed to help Harry with his studies but he didn’t want to initiate anything for fear of getting yelled at or punched. He huffed then focused back on his locker as he put books in only to take new ones out. When he closed his locker, he let out a loud gasp as he saw Harry standing behind it with a smirk on his face. “Jesus you scared me half to death.” Liam placed his hand over his chest and tried to calm down his breathing as Harry laughed.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Damn you should have seen your face. I’m sorry.” Harry was still laughing and Liam glared at him. Harry cleared his throat. “Erm. Right. So I was wondering if you wanted to meet today then? I’m free so I could come to your place.” Liam softened his features and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Uh yeah…you can come to mine I guess or we could meet in the library. Actually let’s do that, the library sounds good.” Harry frowned. “Seriously? The library? Not really my scene you know?” Liam huffed out loud in irritation and snapped back before he could realize what he was doing. “Harry I don’t give a fuck about what your scene is. I was told to help you and it doesn’t seem like you are making much of an effort. Just meet me at the damn library at 5 p.m. okay?” Liam had slammed his locker shut halfway through his rant. Once he finished speaking, he froze a bit before trying to apologize to an amused looking Harry. “I-I’m so sorry. I don’t know where that came from I ju-“ he immediately shut up and squeezed his eyes closed when he saw Harry’s hand go up. When he didn’t feel any type of contact hit his face after three seconds, he opened his eyes slowly. Harry had rested his hand on the boy’s locker and was now leaning in toward him. “I like it when you’re frustrated.” Liam could feel the boy’s breath hit his face and licked his lips. Harry smirked before pulling back. “I’ll see you at five then.” And with that he walked back to his group of friends. Liam closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning around to get to class.

__________________________________________________________

It was 5:30 and Harry still wasn’t there. Liam was fuming on the inside. The one thing he couldn’t stand was someone being late. He had waited at the front of the library for the boy since he didn’t have his number to tell him where exactly to go. He was about to leave when he saw the taller boy walking in as if he weren’t late at all. He had on a black beanie, some tight black jeans with biker boots and a loose white shirt that showed off his chest tattoos and Liam thought that was the hottest thing he’d seen but he pushed the thought away and focused on his anger. The boy literally looked like he didn’t care that he was late. When he came face to face with Harry, he waited for the boy to apologize. “So ready to start?” Harry asked with a straight face. That set Liam off. “I have been waiting here for half an hour. Where the hell have you been? When I say 5 o’clock I mean 5 o’clock. I don’t know who you think you are just because you’re mister big shot around campus but I do take my work seriously and if you’re not going to, maybe I do need to tell Mr. Cowell to find you another tutor because I don’t have time for this shit!” Harry looked at him shocked and put his arms out in defense. “Whoa, Liam, mate chill. I-“ but the other lad cut him off. “DON’T tell me to chill. You know what? I’m going to go. I can’t do this.” Liam was about to walk off but Harry grabbed his wrist gently.

“Look, I’m sorry okay?” Harry huffed before continuing. “ I’m not used to this shit alright? First off, it took me forever to find the fucking library because I’ve never been here a day in my life and secondly, I honestly couldn’t bring myself to care enough to show up on time.” Liam scoffed before Harry continued quickly. “But I see how serious you are and as much as I despise Mr. Cowell, I really do need to graduate. I’m sorry. I won’t let this happen again. Now can you please calm the fuck down so we can study? Jesus mate I don’t think I’ve ever said that last sentence in my life.” Liam laughed lightly causing the other boy to laugh as well. Liam shook his head and he rolled his eyes. “Fine. Let’s go to the second floor.” Harry gave a light smile. “Great.” Liam looked down at Harry still holding onto his wrist and the other boy pulled away quickly. “Sorry about that.” Liam gave him a half smile then turned around as they both made their way to the lift.

__________________________________________________________

They had been studying for two hours and Harry’s phone was buzzing like crazy. He didn’t answer it, hadn’t even looked at the texts or calls he’d received out of respect for Liam but now he was ready to leave.

“Fucking hell Liam do you believe in breaks? It’s almost 8 o’clock mate. My mind doesn’t work this long.” Liam looked at his watch and then at the index card in his hand and smiled shyly. “Sorry, I get kind of carried away when I study.” Harry huffed and placed his hands behind his head as he leaned back in his chair. “Is there anything else you do?” Liam looked up and stared at the boy before him. He let his eyes roam to the small amount of skin showing from Harry’s stomach then moved his eyes to the two identical stars on the inside of the boy’s arms. He cleared his throat. “Erm. I don’t really have much of a social life so yeah, I guess.” Liam lifted his hand to move some of the hair out of his face as he looked down at the table. “That’s not true. I see you with that girl with the curly hair all the time. She’s fucking hot mate. Is that your girl?” Liam blushed. “Danielle? No She’s about my only friend but erm, she’s not my girlfriend, no.” Harry leaned forward and closed the book in front of him. “Well you should get on that mate, I’d definitely hit.” Liam looked up at him disgusted. “Of course you would. And don’t talk about my friends like that. Plus, I like blokes okay?” Harry’s eyes went wide and Liam mimicked his expression before quickly looking down and cursing himself for admitting that to someone he barely even knew. He started picking up his books and throwing them in his bag quickly. “Erm, well we’ll meet again soon. I should really get going.” He didn’t dare look up at the boy in front of him.

Harry just started at the boy rushing to put his things away and smirked. He waited a few more moments as he watched the boy turn amazingly redder by the second. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about you know? I just didn’t know….I didn’t think….wow, I just thought…..shit I didn’t know you were into that. Makes me happy actually.” Liam stopped for a second to look up at Harry and that son of a bitch actually had the nerve to wink at him. Liam’s hands started shaking as he zipped up the bag and threw it over his shoulder. “I really should get going. See you around Harry.” Harry smiled. “See you.” Liam swallowed thickly and left Harry at the table as he practically ran to the lift. Harry watched him in amusement before opening his History book back up to read over the last chapter, forgetting about his phone for a while.

__________________________________________________________

“He said that about me?” Danielle said as she flipped her hair in amusement. Liam rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his water while they sat at the lunch table. Danielle laughed. “I’m just kidding. So what else happened?” Liam groaned as he remembered what he said after that. “Fuck, I told him I was gay and that’s why you and I aren’t dating.” Danielle’s eyes grew wide. “I know I know! Jesus I fucking know! I didn’t mean to it just kind of….slipped?”

As if on fucking cue, Harry and his “posy” came into the lunch room, walking over to their normal table. Harry looked over in Danielle and Liam’s direction, giving Liam a smile and a wave. Liam groaned loudly and covered his face with his hands. “What did I do to deserve this?” he grumbled. Danielle gave him a sympathetic look. “Well he doesn’t seem to be too disappointed. He just waved. That never happens. What did he say when you told him?” Liam looked up. “He said that makes him happy and then he winked at me.” Danielle had now spit out the water she had just taken a sip of, earning a disgusted glare from people at other tables. “He did WHAT?” Liam ran his hands through his hair. “Yeah I know. What the actual fuck?” Danielle wiped her mouth. “Well maybe he- shitshitshit he’s walking this way Liam…shit act cool.” Liam turned his head and saw Harry coming and quickly turned back around. “Fuck.”

Once Harry reached their table he looked over at Danielle and smiled. “Hello there.” Danielle smiled back a bit too wide. “H-hi H-h-harry.” Harry looked pleased and placed a hand on Liam’s shoulder and looked down at him. “Are you free today? I have time after school and since we have a test coming up I figured we could study again today.” Liam forgot how to breathe for a second as he stared up at the boy until he felt Danielle kick him underneath the table. He cleared his throat. “Y-yeah. Um, what time?” Harry bit his lip as he thought, making Liam let out a soft whimper barely audible. Harry smirked knowingly. “How about four? I have somewhere to be at eight so….” Liam shook his head. “Yeah, four is fine.” The taller boy smiled as he squeezed his shoulder. “Great, see you then mate.” He turned his head toward Danielle. “Danielle, it’s been a pleasure.” And with that he was off. Liam and Danielle looked at each other after he was gone. “Well he seems lovely,” she said with a smile. Liam huffed. “I so didn’t sign up for this.”

__________________________________________________________

Both Liam and Harry were now in the library with their History books out. The taller lad glanced his eyes across the table at Liam, who was unaware of eyes even on him. He smiled to himself before speaking. “Do you have any tattoos?” He saw the boy stiffen for a second then relax. He didn’t take his eyes off the book in front of him as he answered. “No, I don’t.” Liam didn’t say anything else and never once looked up so Harry looked back down at his book and continued to read. “How many do you have?” Harry looked up shocked, not expecting the other boy to start a conversation. Liam was now looking at him with a soft smile. Harry smiled back. “Honestly, I lost count after 25.” Liam laughed out loud before covering his mouth quickly and looking around. Harry laughed lightly before Liam focused back on him. “When did you first start getting them and why did you start?” Harry pushed his book away from himself before wiping the corners of his mouth.

“Zayn turned me onto it. We got our first ones together and after that is history. Got the first when I was 15. I guess you could say I like a bit of pain. Maybe that’s why I keep going back.” For some reason hearing that Harry liked pain made Liam’s pants a little tighter. He shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. “Oh.” Harry looked at him as if to tell him to continue with the questions. Liam bit his lip before speaking. “So is it true what everyone says about you?” Harry looked confused. “What does everyone say about me?” Liam rubbed the back of his neck. “You know, your attitude and all your sex partners and stuff.” Liam tried to look at anything besides the boy across from him. Harry smiled. “Look, I know I didn’t make the best impression when we first met but I literally hate Mr. Cowell. He brings out the worst in me. I only skipped his classes, you know? He just reminds me of my dad, who I hate so…yeah. I’m not usually like that. As far as sex partners….what have you heard?”

Liam shrugged as he looked at the book shelves behind Harry. “I don’t know like…..you use girls. Find a new one every other day, get what you want then leave them broken hearted.” He looked at Harry who had his eye brows raised at him. “Really? That’s it? Haven’t heard any stories about any guys?” Liam disconnected the eye contact and quickly looked down at the table. “Erm there’s been a few but I don’t believe them.” “Go ahead,” he heard Harry say lowly. “Erm…well people have said you have done things with Louis, Zayn and Niall and a few other people around school but-“ Harry hummed causing Liam to look up at him questioningly. Harry licked his lips and tilted his head as he raised his eye brows giving a ‘welllll’ look. “I’ve had my share of girls and I’ve done some bad things yeah, maybe led a few of them on but whatever. As far as guys go, yeah I’ve done a few things here and there with Zayn and Louis but never in my life have I done stuff with Niall. I don’t know where people get that shit from. Other guys around school, eh, maybe a few but they don’t matter.” Liam was now staring at him with his mouth opened. Harry looked at him questioningly. “What?” Liam closed his mouth and shook his head. “N-nothing I just didn’t…” Harry smiled. “All you had to do was ask.” The curly haired boy moved his book back toward him and began reading again. Liam literally couldn’t move as he replayed what Harry had just told him. When Harry looked up at him three minutes later and he still hadn’t moved, he finally got some sense knocked into him and looked back down at his book.

__________________________________________________________

It was 7:30 before Harry looked back down at his watch. “Shit, I’ve got to go. This is the longest I’ve ever studied in my life! What are you doing to me Payne?” Liam blushed and smiled lightly. “I’m just trying to help you graduate.” Harry smiled in appreciation. “Yeah, I can’t thank you enough for this. I really have to go but give me your number or something; we can keep in touch, for school and everything.” Liam was a little surprised but shook his head. “Y-yeah…okay.” Harry handed his phone over to the boy while he packed his bags. Liam handed the phone back and the other lad smiled as he threw his book bag over his shoulder. “Thanks. I’ll see you around.” Harry smiled before walking off. Liam sat back down in his seat before letting out a low sigh. He closed his History book and pulled out his Maths homework.

After another hour and a half, Liam decided he was finished studying for the night and packed his bag. As he exited the library he felt his phone vibrate.

'It’s Harry. Save my number yeah?'

Liam saved it and text back quickly.

'Got it'

Just before he could put his phone away, it vibrated again.

'Great see you tomorrow Liam xx'

He looked at the last message for about two minutes trying to figure out why this boy just blew him two kisses. He shot Danielle a quick text about it before putting it back in his pocket and heading home.

_________________________________________________________

Liam was just about to leave his locker when Harry showed up smiling widely. Liam looked at him amused. “Hello there.” Harry’s smile widened. “Hey. So do you want to study tonight?” Liam scrunched his eye brows together and looked at Harry’s mouth. “Wait…..say something.” Harry laughed and then stuck out his tongue causing Liam’s eyes to go wide. “You didn’t.” Harry barked out laughing this time. “I did. That’s why I had to leave last night. Besides my boys and my mum, you’re the first to see it.” Liam scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Well I feel honored thanks.” Harry licked his lips slyly as he took a step closer to the other lad. “Yeah, I was hoping you’d be the first person I use it on as well.” Liam looked at him shocked. Harry smirked. The shorter boy got his composure together before speaking confidently. “The first? Babe, if you’re going to be using it on many, I’ll pass.” And before he could wait for a reply from the other boy he walked off. He had no idea Harry was watching him walk away with a giant smile on his face.

Liam sat his books on his desk as he sat down. He watched other students come into the class and sunk into his seat as he thought about Harry and that fucking tongue ring. God that boy was going to be the death of him. He finally looked to the front of the classroom when he heard Mrs. Swift speak.

“Good morning class, if you could please pull out your Maths homework and hand it to the front of the room.” Liam was about to grab his out of his book bag when the door knocked, causing all the students to look toward it. And of course it was Harry who poked his head in. “Hey Taylor, erm I mean Mrs. Swift. Do you mind if I borrow one of your students real quick?” Everyone knew Harry and Mrs. Swift had a thing once. No one could really prove it but the way she swooned when he was around was pretty clear evidence. She smiled sweetly as she tucked her hair behind her ear making lovey eyes at the boy. Liam thought he was going to be sick.

“Sure Mr. Styles,” she said seductively. Liam rolled his eyes. Harry gave her a wink and a smile before looking over to Liam. “Mr. Payne? A word then?” Liam huffed before getting out of his seat and walking over to the door, hearing other student’s whispers as he made his way. After Harry gave Mrs. Swift another one of his charming smiles, the both of them were out the door.

“You are absolutely ridiculous,” the shorter boy said as he shook his head. “I can’t believe you fucked her.” Harry laughed as they both walked over to the men’s restroom. “We didn’t fuck. Is that what people are saying? She’s sucked me off a couple of times but that’s about it. Surprising I don’t have to do anything for a good grade. Talk about an easy A.” Liam looked disgusted. “Oh my God. What do you want Harry?” Harry continued to walk to the restroom without answering. Liam just huffed and followed him there. Once they were inside, Harry pulled Liam into one of the stalls, locking to door behind him causing the smaller boy to gasp. “Harry what are you do-“ he was cut off by Harry forcefully crashing their lips together. He whimpered into the kiss before realizing what was happening and pushed Harry off of him causing the other boy to look at him questioningly. “What the fuck are you doing?” Harry came back towards the boy and licked a strip up his neck, letting him feel the cold ball from his tongue ring hit his skin. Liam tilted his head back as he closed his eyes. Harry bit gently at the boy’s jaw line causing another whimper to leave his lips.

“I know you want me. I see it when you look at me.” Liam licked his lips as he spoke with his eyes closed. “You don’t know shit. Who says I want you?” Harry laughed as he let his left hand run up the boy’s leg, stopping at Liam’s growing bulge. “Oh he says it all right there.” Liam opened his eyes and stared into green. “Fuck you.” Harry smiled widely before crashing their lips back together as he squeezed Liam’s manhood. Liam wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck and licked the boy’s lips asking for entrance. Harry immediately opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to collide. Liam moaned into the kiss as he licked the boy’s tongue ring and bucked his hips forward wanting to feel more. Harry pulled back after biting the boy’s lower lip and removed his hand, panting lightly. “I knew you wanted me.” Liam was breathing heavily as he stared back at the boy. “Oh screw you.” Harry laughed. “We have time for that, but later. You have to get back to class.” Liam rolled his eyes and huffed as he tried to readjust himself. “I honestly can’t stand you.” Harry unlocked the stall door before walking out of it. “Ha, yeah. I’ll see you tonight. Be at the library at five.” Harry didn’t wait for Liam, he just left without another word; leaving Liam there flustered with plump lips and an aching hard-on he had to try to calm down before he went back to class. Great.

_________________________________________________________

“Shut the fuck up,” Danielle said as she shut her locker door, staring at Liam wide-eyed. Liam bit his lip slightly to hold back his smile. “I don’t know, he drives me fucking crazy but like he’s so…ugnnnnn. His lips, oh God and that tongue ring. And his body. Fuck but he’s known for using people. But I kind of want to be used. Jesus did I just say that? What the fuck is wrong with me?” Danielle laughed at him as they made their way to their last class. “I mean, he obviously likes you somewhat. He has to. He bloody took you out of class. I mean from what you told me, that sounds fucking hot.” She laughed as she saw Liam give her a glare. “Oh stop Liam. You know you like it.” Liam sighed. “That’s the problem! I like it.”

Just before he was about to speak again, they turned the corner to see Harry, Zayn and Louis. They were all talking amongst each other before Harry turned his head toward the two of them. He winked over at Liam then focused back on his friends and remained engaged in their conversation. Danielle whistled lowly and Liam shoved her into the classroom before quickly going in himself. “You’re such a bitch. I hate you.” She laughed as they both took their seats. “I love you too.”

After about five minutes, the bell rang and it was time to start the class period. Liam couldn’t focus on anything the teacher was saying, he didn’t even know what today’s lecture was about. All he could think about was Harry, Harry, Harry.

__________________________________________________________

'We’re going to study at my house tonight. I’ll send the address in a bit xx'

It was only 4:00 p.m. and Liam had stared at the text for ten minutes as he thought about why Harry would possibly want to study at his house. He knew why but he couldn’t quite wrap his mind around it.

'Are you sure you want to study Harry? You better not try anything. We’re studying and that’s it'

'Ha, don’t worry I’ll be good ;)'

Liam could practically feel his smirk in that last sentence.

'Just give me the address wanker'

After a few more sly comments, Harry had finally sent the address over. Liam tried not to let himself think about this too much but he honestly didn’t know what was going to happen. He knew Harry’s intentions of course but he wasn’t exactly opposed to it so….

He packed up the things he needed in his book bag before walking over to a small coffee shop near the school and grabbing a sandwich. He had an hour to spare so he might as well eat something. As he sat down, he relaxed and let his mind stay clear of Harry and focused on the food in front of him.

__________________________________________________________

Liam took a deep breath before knocking on the door in front of him. He took a step back and waited a few moments before being greeted to a very topless Harry. Liam rolled his eyes. “Could you not find a shirt?” Harry shrugged. “I’m at home so I make myself comfortable. Come on in, nice to see you too.” Liam glared at him before walking in. He looked around before facing Harry and giving him a look of approval. “Not bad, I’m impressed.” Harry smirked. “I’ll make sure to tell my mum. She’s not here. Won’t be back for a few days. Business trip.” He licked his lips as he looked the other boy up and down. Liam squirmed at the intense gaze and looked away. “Come on, I’ll show you my room. We can study there.” Harry turned to make his way up the stairs before Liam followed behind slowly. “By the way, I made an 82 on my History test,” Harry said as they walked into his room. Liam gave a genuine smile. “That’s fantastic Harry! Congratulations.” Harry sat on the bed and gave him a smile. “Yeah I know huh? Mr. Cowell called me after class and I thought he was going to expel me or something but he actually just wanted to congratulate me. I was quite shocked actually.” Liam laughed before rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the floor. “That’s great. Really, I’m happy for you.” He looked back up to see the other lad staring at him intently. “Erm,” he said as he broke the eye battle. “Let’s get started shall we?” He took his book bag off his shoulder and placed it on the ground as he bent down and opened it to get out the necessary supplies. He heard Harry get off the bed and took a deep breath as he saw the boy walking over to him.

Once the boy had stopped in front of him, he gulped and looked up. Harry had his hand out and was not breaking eye contact. “Come here.” Liam looked at his hand then back at him, then at his hand again before grabbing it and letting the boy pull him up. Harry pulled him closer by the waist and licked his lips as he looked down at the smaller boy. “Are you scared?” Liam licked his lips and stared at the boy before him. “A little.” Harry let his hand run up the other boy’s back as he spoke gently. “I won’t hurt you.” He looked at the boy waiting for some type of response. Liam stared at him for three more seconds and closed his eyes as he shook his head slowly.

Harry brought his head down and pressed their lips together gently as he turned the boy around, walking them over to the bed without losing contact. He laid the smaller boy on the bed before sticking his tongue out asking for entrance. Liam moaned and opened his mouth allowing the boy access. Both of their tongues glided together as Harry maneuvered his body between Liam’s legs and ground down slowly. Liam gasped into the kiss and bucked his hips up slowly as he let one of his hands travel through Harry’s hair. Harry moaned in approval and pulled back to remove the boy’s shirt. He looked down at the boy’s body and licked his lips before bringing them down to the other’s chest. As he licked around the boy’s left nipple, he reached both of his hands up to hold the boy’s wrists down. Liam bit his lip as he felt the slight pressure of Harry’s hands.

“Don’t want me to go anywhere I see?” Harry hummed as he let the tip of his tongue run around the nipple before pulling back. “That’s right. Now shut up and let me do me would you?” Liam glared at him causing the other lad to smile before placing his tongue back on his body. He let his tongue run flat, allowing his tongue ring to tease the boy’s skin as he brought his mouth toward the boy’s waistband. He let go of the boy’s wrists and looked up at him through his thick eyelashes as he slowly unbuttoned his jeans. Liam looked at him with glossed over eyes as he panted lowly. Harry unbuttoned his pants then brought his mouth down to unzip the jeans with his teeth; eyes never leaving Liam’s. “Fuck,” Liam said lowly as he watched on with his mouth slightly opened. Harry leaned up a bit and curled his fingers into the boy’s boxers and jeans, pulling them both down. Liam lifted his hips up a bit to help Harry and let out a sigh of relief as the air hit his semi-hard cock.

Once Harry was able to take off the boy’s bottoms entirely, he pulled him to the edge of the bed; placing himself on his knees on the floor. He lifted the boy’s legs up and licked up one of his thighs causing Liam to moan in appreciation. Liam closed his eyes and gripped at his own hair as he sucked his lip into his mouth. Harry trailed his tongue down teasingly slow until he was breathing over the boy’s hole. He blew air onto the sensitive area, hearing the boy gasp and watching him contract at the feeling. He smirked to himself before licking his lips and licking a light strip up the hole. “Ugnnnn,” Liam moaned out breathlessly. Harry relaxed his tongue and licked another strip allowing the boy to feel the ball of his piercing. “Shiiiiit Harry.” Harry pushed the boy’s legs back a bit further before sticking his tongue deep in, not giving him any warning.

“FUCKKKK ugnnnnn shit yesss ugnnn.” Liam brought his arms down to hold his legs up for the boy as he grinded his hips down dying to feel more of Harry’s tongue. Harry removed his hands from the boy’s legs and brought them down to spread his cheeks. He began moving his tongue in and out sloppily, getting the boy’s hole as wet as possible. He pulled his head back and spit in the area, only to lunge back in, sticking his tongue in as deep as he could. Liam was now fully hard and becoming a pathetic mess under him, squirming and moaning out relentlessly. “God yes Harry fuckkkk ugnnnnnn don’t stop fuckk please don’t stop.” Harry moaned at Liam’s words as he continued to lick into the boy. He brought one of his fingers near his mouth and pressed into the hole earning a loud keen from the other bloke. He continued to lick around him as he pushed the finger in and out. He pulled his mouth back as he watched his finger move in and out as he breathed heavily. He added another finger and watched as Liam arched his back off the bed. Harry used his free hand to run it up the back on Liam’s thigh before intertwining their fingers.

“You look so fucking good coming undone under me,” Harry taunted as he began scissoring the boy. “Been wanting to see the face you’re making right now for too long.” Liam bit on his lip hard, almost to the point of drawing blood as he leaned his head back into the bed. “Shitshitshit feels so good,” he moaned out as he moved his hips down to feel more. Harry pulled his fingers out after another moment causing Liam to whimper in disapproval. Harry stood up from where he was bent over and took a small package of lube and a condom out of his sweatpants before pulling them off quickly, letting his member spring free. Liam scoffed. “Really? You come prepared don’t you?” Harry smirked before opening the package with his teeth. He poured half the contents in his hand before slicking himself up. “Always prepared baby.” He ripped open the condom wrapper and put it on with one hand skillfully before pouring the rest of the lube in his hand and slicking himself up again. He threw both empty wrappers on the floor before making his way back between Liam’s legs.

“Scoot up a bit.” Liam placed both of his hands behind him and pushed himself up further on the bed with Harry following right behind. Once Liam felt he was high enough, he let himself lay back down watching as Harry lifted his legs slightly to align himself. Liam allowed himself to really look at Harry for a second. His breath hitched when he looked at the boy’s chest. Harry looked down at him concerned. “What?” Liam licked his lips. “With all the ink covering up your chest, I hadn’t even noticed you had your nipples pierced. How did I not see that before? Harry let out a low laugh as he pushed the tip of his cock into the boy making Liam gasp un-expectantly. “Guess you should pay more attention.” Harry gripped at the sheets as he continued to push further inside the boy. “Shit you’re so tight Liam. Fuck.” Liam gripped at the boy’s arms tightly as he felt himself being stretched. “And you’re fucking huge. Jesus Christ Harry,” Liam hissed through gritted teeth. Harry moaned before bringing his eyes to Liam, whose were closed with his eyebrows furrowed. “Look at me,” he said lowly. Liam slowly opened his eyes and looked at him. Harry didn’t break eye contact with him as he pushed the rest of the way inside. He smirked down at the boy before speaking.

“I said I wouldn’t hurt you but I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week.” Liam raised his eye brows challengingly and scoffed. “I’d like to see you try.” Harry raised one eye brow before laughing. He pulled his hips back, almost pulling out of the boy before slamming his hips forward causing the lad to moan loudly. “I’m sorry, what was that Liam? I couldn’t quite hear you,” Harry teased as he pulled back again only to snap forward. He continued to thrust hard over and over again earning loud moans from Liam. Liam pushed his hips down into every thrust as he gripped at Harry’s arms tighter. “FUCK! Ugn is that all you got? Huh? You have to do better than that Harry.” Harry growled out as he bit his bottom lip placing his hands on the boy’s hips and pounding into him relentlessly. Liam arched his back and squeezed his eyes tightly as he let out an animalistic growl. Harry smirked bitterly at him. “What’s that? Poor Liam can’t take it? Are you trying to tap out on me already?” Harry dug his fingers deeper into the boy’s hips as he pushed further, brushing the boy’s prostate. Liam was panting loudly as he heard the headboard slamming into the wall behind them. He mustered up some type of strength to bark back even though he was feeling close to the edge.

“HA. Are you kidding me? I’m nowhere near close. If this is all you got, we’re going to have a problem Styles.” The boy above him glared down at him with a look that almost frightened Liam. Harry quickly pulled out of the boy and flipped him around on all fours. Liam moaned loudly as he felt Harry plunge right back into him. “Oh you’ve fucked up now,” he heard Harry hiss. Before Liam could say something back, he was letting out a loud yelp as he felt a hard hand smack his right arse cheek. “Yeahhhh what was that Liam?” Harry slapped his arse again with a little more force as he gripped the boy’s hip with his other hand tightly. “Ohhh shitttttt! Harr-ehhhhh fuck!” Every time Harry pulled his hips back, he made sure to snap forward just a little harder, hitting the boy’s prostate with great precision. “Fuck you feel so good Liam. Ugn.” Harry bit his lip hard as he ran his hands up the boy’s sweaty back, letting them stop at his shoulders. He gripped on them tightly as he pounded harder into the boy, if that were at all possible.

Liam could feel himself about to lose control and reached down with a shaky arm to touch himself but was quickly rejected as he felt Harry’s hand slap it away. “Oh no you don’t,” Harry said through gritted teeth. “You’re going to cum just from me fucking you.” Liam whimpered and gripped at the sheets with shaky hands as he tilted his head back. He was seeing stars right now and the fact that Harry was manhandling the shit out of him was too much to bare. “FUCK,” Harry yelled out as he continued to thrust in and out. He could feel his own heat building in the pit of his stomach but refused to cum first. He felt his movements becoming erratic but would not let up. Just when he felt like he was about to lose control, he felt Liam tighten around him and moan out deliciously. He saw and felt the boy’s body tremble and that was enough to send Harry over the edge as he came hard inside the boy.

Both of them were panting loudly, desperate to try and catch their breath as Harry rocked them both through their orgasms. As their breathing began to even out, Harry pulled out of the boy and pulled the condom off; tying it up and throwing it in the trash bin. Liam was still on all fours but his arms were growing weak. He moved over and fell on the other side of the bed, out of his mess. He heard Harry laugh from behind him and turned his head to look in that direction. Harry was looking at him smugly before he went to his closet to grab a small towel. He wiped himself off before walking over to the bed and wiping up Liam’s mess. He threw the now dirty towel on the floor before walking to the other side of the bed and grabbing his sweats. He put them on before looking back over at Liam. “Sore?”

Liam twisted and scrunched his face up in slight pain before quickly trying to cover it up. “No, I’ve never felt better.” Harry laughed knowingly before reaching down to pick up the boy’s boxers. He threw them and his jeans in his direction. “Right.” Liam glared at him before putting his bottoms back on as they sat in a comfortable silence. Harry got off the bed and stretched his arms up in the air before looking over at the boy. “We should do this again sometime. I like fucking your brains out,” he smirked. Liam rolled his eyes and got off the bed, wincing as a sharp pain ran up his back. Harry laughed out loud. Liam glared at him before speaking in a sarcastic tone. “As much as I enjoy sleeping with you, this isn’t going to happen again.” Harry looked at him questioningly. “ Why not?” Liam huffed as he grabbed his shirt off the floor before putting it back on. “Because you sleep around and I think we just need to focus on studying yeah?” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Look I’ve had my share of experiences alright? But honestly, I haven’t been with anyone in like a month. Yeah I flirt a lot but can you blame me? It’s fun. And I don’t know what you’ve heard but that’s the truth. I have my ways but I am not a liar.” Liam looked at him and shrugged. “So what? What do you want? What are we?” Harry tilted his head and licked his lips. “I’m not saying let’s be in a relationship or anything but….let’s have fun. Can we do that?” Liam ran his hand through his hair and looked at the ground as he thought before looking back up at the boy. “Fine. But as soon as you start sleeping with someone else, you let me know because I don’t have time to be one of your many. After that, I’ll just be here to help you study. Deal?” Harry smiled smugly. “Deal.” Liam gave him a fake smile and walked over to his book bag. “Now can we actually get some studying done then?” Harry laughed and shook his head. Both boys went over to the desk at the corner of the room and sat in the chairs as they opened up their books. They glanced at each other and smiled before looking back down. These study sessions just became a lot more interesting.


End file.
